Bedtime Bear
Bedtime Bear *'Real Name': Robert Bertram Bear *'Birthday': August 28, 1507 *'Birthplace': Sydney, Australia *'Age': 508 *'Family': Louvre Bear (father), Roberta Bear (mother), Yuseibear Bear (older brother), Tito Bear (older brother), Anthony Bear (younger brother) *'Favorite Food': Australian raisins *'Least Favorite Food': Peanut butter Bedtime Bear is a stuffed blue teddy bear who was the first stuffed animal to arrive on the Stuffed Animal Show. Bio Bedtime Bear is a cheeky, chibi little teddy bear on the Stuffed Animal Show. Tito had been considered to be a different brother to him: always though he has a rivalry against Yusei. Later, having a huge rivalry with Silly Bee; then later in the eighth season having a rivalry with Black-eyed Jake who he thinks is "taking over the shows". Despite his highly obnoxious and cheeky attitude, Bedtime Bear had always had a rivalry with Yusei since 2012. Fur color Bedtime Bear is a blue bear with a light blue bowtie. Persona Bedtime Bear is a fuzzy, blue teddy bear and loves to enjoy a joke, especially when he tells somebody one of his jokes; the fitting of this bear with a light blue bowtie was done to specifically try to be as twice as a "good humour bear" as much to everyone's horror. His tendency for jokes, however, it hasn't continued and he does tend to do a thing that he likes to call "jokesegality" which this tends to tell jokes whenever a time comes, which is necessary to him, but probably not to another stuffed animal. In his work, however, his performance is different from any other stuffed animal's; and he can be described as one of the kooky stuffed animals in service on the show, comparable with "absolutely no one" in his quotes. Bedtime Bear understandably holds a grudge against Yusei for a long time - after all, Yusei is still his enemy for the longest time and he tends not to like him because "satellite rejects are poor people" saying that bears are more rich - but much to his aggravation, Tito hasn't agreed with him that there is nothing wrong with Yusei in a long time. Bedtime Bear is very proud about being the first stuffed animal to arrive on the show. He dislikes things that aggravate him, and he believes that he should ignore it; he thinks himself as a "very smart teddy", and can be evil, trickful, and different particularly to those who appear poor, not-so trickful, and who aggravate him. This has caused him to have somewhat of a rivalry with Yusei. But soon, he has found himself to be trickful and pretend to be a different person; from those that are broke, in the show, being trickful and pretending to be someone else. Bedtime Bear was the first stuffed animal to retain a prejudice against Yusei. Since then, after pretending to be the pizza man to Yusei, Bedtime Bear thought that he wouldn't know it was him, but much to his dismay, Yusei knew it was him; and Bedtime Bear had ignored him to admit that everything was right with pizza mans. This appears to be one of the things that he had ignored. Bedtime Bear is cheeky and chibi and rather different. According to Tito, Yusei is one of the people that he doesn't like; who appariently Bedtime Bear thinks "aggravates" him. Yuseibear and Anthony Bear are also different brothers which also Bedtime Bear tends to think that "aggravates" him, too. Bedtime Bear is evil, nuts, and different from another stuffed animal. Bedtime Bear always holds a grudge on Yusei; and can always be found pretending to be a different person on the show. Appearances Books *Tito and the Treasure *Artifical Arctic Bear *Ballasting Bedtime Bear *Oliver and the Indignity *Hibernation Harness *Silly Bee and the Helicopters *Wilderness Wild Goose Chase *Reckless Rivalry *Twin Territories *A Responsibility for Ringo? *Slip 'n' Slyding *In a Rush *The Revealing of Black-eyed Jake *Roarson Goes Roaring *Obnoxious Orlando Spoon *Tito and the Twins The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 1: The Stuffed Animal Show Begins, Hanging From Walls, Peter to the Rescue, Scottish Language and Sagacity, Babi and The Visitor, Tito's Tightrope, Yusei, Located!, Different Opposites, Roarson's Roaringness, Jolly Jingle, Duties of The Dogs, Timothy Time Again, Babi and Beaky, In the Bednight, Through Midtime, Alex Takes A Tumble, Runaway Rush, Jingle at Sea, Spots Galore, Bear Stops Play, Nui Loah, Paranormal Poochy, Scat Goes Swimming, B.B. the Magician, Windchill's Windmill and Prance Up *Short Stories: Ivan Days, Erik Experience Too much Stuffed Animals? The Stuffed Animal Show was first a show made up by Anthony Ortiz in 2007; during its first arrival, everyone had celebrated its arrival and the first one Anthony made a character for was Bedtime Bear, he thought of making up his character being a cheeky, chibi, little bear. He also thought of making him not like Yusei; the character for Bedtime Bear had made it and so it stuck. Anthony made up a character for Tito next; he thought of it, and finally made the character up. He is the opposite of Bedtime Bear and a french genius bear. And he managed without grumbling about Yusei; that character did make it and so it stuck, too. Anthony had made characters for a lot of stuffed animal's; which kind of made him tired, so he decided to imagine about more stuffed animals and then he made characters for them. There were so many stuffed animals that Anthony thought of; which meant he also had to make up episodes and the seasons they were in, he started off the first season with the first episode "The Stuffed Animal Show Begins", Season 1 ended with 26 episodes and then he went onto Season 2. When Bedtime Bear appeared, he was just like the character Anthony made up for him; he is a cheeky, chibi, little bear and didn't like Yusei and his character line had stuck. Is that Bedtime Bear, or is it Bedtime Bear? Bedtime Bear had been around in The Stuffed Animal Show episodes for quite a long time; he also made many cameos and appearences, due to Anthony's character line for him, in the seventh episode of the first season "Yusei, Located!" Bedtime Bear had never liked Yusei ever since. And ever since the first episode of the first season "The Stuffed Animal Show Begins" Bedtime Bear had first appeared; many people wondered if it was Bedtime Bear or is it Bedtime Bear? Anthony said that there had been no difficulties between Bedtime Bear and another character; and replied to them that it is Bedtime Bear. The people still wondered because Anthony told them that it is Bedtime Bear; but they still weren't sure, if they had wondered about it, could they know? Well, Anthony did keep replying that it was Bedtime Bear, and then they noticed that he is the main character because of his appearances. Little Debbie Days When Bedtime Bear first met Little Debbie, he found her quite nice indeed. Somehow, he had lots of fun with her and she always fed him Wheels and Cheese, Ramen Noodles and quite some other stuff. He used to go to hotdog stands with her and all. Nowadays, Bedtime Bear gets jealous because she married Mr. Fawler. Now he tricks people into believing that Little Debbie puts poison in her snacks. Pet Peeves Bedtime Bear's first pet peeve is being reminded of his own accident, when he didn't listen to Tito and him and Tito went down a slide. His second pet peeve is being reminded of Annie Oakley getting married to Frank Butler. His third pet peeve is being reminded of Little Debbie because she puts "poison" in her snacks. And his last and final and fourth pet peeve is having anyone flirt with Elizabeth. Relationships First up is him and Tito's relationship, Bedtime Bear insists Tito as a "dunce" whilst Tito is different. Next up is him and Yusei's: he refers Yusei to a "reject" and Yusei refers Bedtime Bear to a "friend". Him and Usui's relationship is the same as Yusei's, Bedtime Bear refers Usui to a "cry baby" whilst Usui refers Bedtime Bear as a "friend". Childhood Bedtime Bear was raised by two of the bear family, Louvre and Hubuerta Bear. He thought (when he was young) that he was good at everything. At school, he used to always wake up at 7am in the morning, he was on a team with his two friends from there, Jimmy and Dan (who will be later be reintroduced in the Stuffed Animal Show movie, Past Time Memories) Bedtime Bear's friends were mentioned in the Season 2 episode, Bedtime Bear Remembers. Considering he was born in the Bear Family, Bedtime Bear thought he would be the best at everything. Two months later, his adopted brother, Tito was born. Bedtime Bear was born in August whilst Tito was born in October which explains why Bedtime Bear was older than him and adopted. In the next month, his older brother, Yuseibear was born. So Tito was older than Yuseibear, but however, Bedtime Bear thought he noticed that months had past by from August to November. He thought that there would be a new brother in December than thought not. Unfortunately for Bedtime Bear himself, a new brother who was the youngest brother named Anthony Bear was born. He was the youngest out of all four. Somehow though, although appearing to be the youngest brother, he didn't look that young at all. Before all three brothers were born, the time Bedtime Bear was born on was 4:00 p.m. on August 28th. Quotes : "People wad think." Scottie began."that the wee teddy baer meeght've had knuwn theat it wad be taeme to coome back." : "And so I would." Bedtime Bear snuck up sneakily behind Scottie. : "Weel, weel," Scottie quiered."soomething meeght've bein going oon." : "What would it be?" : "What ye meeght've nooticed." Scottie started off."spite douggie, if ye'd be woonderin' 'aboot a starrey, I haerd that oor story meeght maeke sience. I haerd one tell 'aboot a stoofed anomal falling onto yon groond becoose he was sooch in a hurrey to weeit for our oowner, Anthony, to sey heem and anoother stoofed anomal to go on yon slides when anoother stoofed anomal foond heem." Scottie ended his sentence. : "Ha ha ha ha ha." Bedtime Bear laughed, but it was only a fake laugh."well this couldn't be funny." he didn't like being talked about and aggravated by Scottie's chatter about his own ''accident. : "Weel," Scottie explained."Searely Bedtime Baer, it coouldn't be ye, ye dinna say." -A talk between Bedtime Bear and Scottie, Bedtime Bear Remembers, second season. : "Well." Bedtime Bear started his sentence."light blue is the only colour for a ''splendid ''stuffed animal, everyone ''does ''know that." : "Well, I'm not sure," Magilla began."I like my brown colour." : "I like my white colour." Anthony Bear replied."I wouldn't want to be any other colour either." : "Just to explain it." Bedtime Bear began."light blue is the ''only ''colour for a really ''very ''splendid stuffed animal, everybody ''knows ''that." -Bedtime Bear, Anthony Bear, and Magilla, Bedtime Bear, Magilla, and the Coal Dust, second season. : "His father kicked the bucket, his mother kicked the bucket, and his siblings--- I don't know if he had any siblings but they kicked the bucket, too." -Bedtime Bear commenting Yusei's past, Commenting Yusei, eighth season. : "There are probably some young-uns out there that don't even ''know ''I exist; but there are some young-uns that ''do ''know I exist. Either way, most of those young-uns know Yusei exists." -Bedtime Bear, Bedtime Bear's Speech, ninth season. : "She puts poison in her snacks!" -Bedtime Bear's new repeated line about Little Debbie. : "All what happened is what happened, well, Tito, stop trying to be smart! I AM THE NERD!!!!" -Bedtime Bear when he sees his past, Past Time Memories Trivia *Bedtime Bear was the ''first ''stuffed animal to arrive on The Stuffed Animal Show. *Silly Bee is considered one of Bedtime Bear's enemies, aside from Yusei. *Bedtime Bear considered the opposite of his adopted brother, Tito. Gallery Bedtimebearoverview.jpg|Bedtime Bear's overview. BedtimeandMidnightbear1.jpg|Bedtime and Midnight Bear. BedtimeBearwithwhitecolouredbackgroundinback.jpg ModelofBedtimeBear.jpg|Anthony's model of Bedtime Bear. BedtimeBearwave.jpg|Bedtime Bear waving "hello". BedtimeBearbeingactive.jpg|Bedtime Bear's active look. BedtimeBearexcitedlook.jpg|Bedtime Bear excited at White Background. BeingHappy1.jpg|Bedtime Bear thinks that wearing a light blue bowtie is twice as a "good humour bear" as much to everyone's horror. FollowMetotheLead1.jpg|Bedtime Bear thinks him leading is twice as being active a lot. DirectlyNutty1.jpg|A nutty Bedtime Bear. SmoothlyOnNerves1.jpg|Bedtime Bear's chatter aggravates Midnight Bear at White Background. DirectlyNutty3.jpg|Bedtime Bear's nutty acts aggravates the other stuffed animals. DirectlyNutty4.jpg|Bedtime Bear imagining him and Midnight Bear in Ty. BedtimeBearandtheUnknownLand1.jpg|Bedtime Bear surprises Tito with his "jokesegality". Poochy'sBirthdayParty1.jpg|Bedtime Bear and the other stuffed animals surprise Poochy. TicklingPink1.png|Bedtime Bear in his pink under colour. Poochy'sBirthdayParty2.jpg|Bedtime Bear wishing Poochy a happy birthday. Alakazam1.jpg|Bedtime Bear pretending to be a magician. GoldenBear1.jpg|Bedtime Bear in his gold under colour. BearGoesForeign1.jpg|Bedtime Bear laying down. TheThreeLittleTeddies1.jpg|Bedtime Bear as a kid along with Midnight Bear and his supervisor, Whitey. B.B.HasaSister1.jpg|Peter imagining Midnight and Bedtime Bear as sister and brother. TimeforTea1.jpg|Bedtime Bear with a clock. DirectlyNutty5.jpg|Bedtime Bear near a window. BeingHappy2.jpg|Bedtime Bear thinking ''not to be sad. DirectlyNutty6.jpg|Bedtime Bear thinking he is a "Westjet" bear leading Bedtime Bear to be directly nutty. Comic1.jpg|Bedtime Bear on the front cover of the Stuffed Animal Show Volume 1. Category:Characters